kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Regenerative Terror
Regenerative Terror is based off a dream my dad had about the roleplay at one point. He has told me many details about it and I have decided I want to make it into a short film eventually and post it to my Youtube Channel. Story My Father now known as a heretic who refuses to bend to my will even after I gave him life after 500 years of him being in a hole in the ground. I brought him back to show him my power, he was unlike any other clone. He appears to be a regenerative version of himself who shares the same memories and feelings that we would usually have to program in any other clone. Just because of this unique discovery we decided to break him in an unusual way. We Cryogenically froze him and connected it to a cloning machine. Every clone we make is physically and mentally linked with him and every time they die he feels it. We've been trying to break him and make him bend to my will for 7,000 years. He's been in one of my larger cloning and holding facilities containing 50,000 cloning cells. He is in a room of 100 cloning machine including his own. The other Cryogenically frozen prisoners have it less extreme but they're all in different rooms. My Father's room has 20 clones of himself all tied horizontally to the ceiling and ever once and a while one would be taken down and never seen again. There was talk that one had escaped and became a pirate. Eventually, the program to break and bend wills had started slowing down as a new project had started. Kylar had wanted new Generals who had more experience than most. He decided to use his new restoration cloning device to bring back some of the most iconic, powerful, and ruthless leaders from history to make them serve the God-Emperor. Once DNA was collected from each famous leader and the machines were selected to clone them. Fortunately the room they were in was the one Kylar's Father was strapped to the ceiling and he had a birds-eye view. Kylar stood in front of the machines as the recreated the men. The first one opened and the man who seemed like it'd be impossible to bring back from what little remains there were. He was the Chancellor and Führer of Germany known as Adolf Hitler. The next 2 also seemed unthinkable since it took thousands of years to find there remains. They are comparable in some ways, the were also barbaric and they were known as Attila the Hun and Genghis Khan were brought back for one purpose and that was to serve. One of the most skilled and greatest generals from history also stepped out of his chamber known as the Emperor of France named Napoleon Bonaparte. Another man famous during Hitler's time walked out of the chamber. He was responsible for more deaths than the Fuhrer himself and he was known as Joseph Stalin. The Final two were related and were both Dictators but only one was known as Emperor and those men were known as Julius and Augustus Caesar. Once they all got use to what was happening and where they were and they got clothes they were iconic for wearing. They were briefed on what they were brought back for and understandably they were not willing to serve a stranger who claims to be god. Once Kylar started showing annoyance for the struggle that was convincing the men he was attacked. The men that had been forced to serve helped trap him while the abused clones started freeing prisoners and unfreezing others. Once Kylar was strapped to a metal table a Giant machine was placed above him by the angry mob and once turned on it started vaporizing the self-proclaimed God-Emperor. Every time he tried to regenerate he would be vaporized over again. Once he had been killed the 3rd time everyone in the now full room started cheering and celebrating. The Seven historically powerful men started planning on what they'll do with the power they had just claimed. They started cloning themselves and every 10 minutes another one of each man came out of a chamber. The Movie would end with a shot of all the men looking at the Camera.